Love Is Blind
by tesuh
Summary: DASEY/FLUFF Derek's eyesight has gotten worse and he needs laser eye surgery. The operation doesn't go as planned and until the family can purchase another one he'll be blind. Will he mistake things for things, or even people for people. Casey perhaps?
1. Derek's Surgery

**Okay so this idea kind of just came to me one day, and I really like it:) So enjoy! If your a Dasey fan then you'll like it;)**

**[WARNING TO ALL DASEY FANS: Sorry but I gotta start off with Derek dating some girl, and since the last few new season episodes I've seen are him being single... I'm going to make a girl up:)**

**PS. Don't get technical with me, I actually have no clue how laser eye surgery works. Lol and I don't feel like researching it so if some facts are wrong, you know why:P**

Chapter One

_DEREK'S POV_

"You can take off the bandages tomorrow" George explained to Derek on the ride home from his laser eye surgery.

"So I'm supposed to walk around blind for a whole day?" Derek complained.

"Don't worry, tomorrow is Saturday. Plus, you'll have your family and friends around to help you through the day!" George said, trying to cheer him up. Derek nodded and searched for the radio dial with his hands, once he got it he cranked up the music.

"I'm only letting you do this since you can't see" George said.

"Sorry, can't hear you... music is to loud!" He shouted sarcastically. George rolled his eyes, except it didn't have an effect since Derek couldn't see him.

* * *

Derek walked into the house with his hands straight infront of him. Suddenly he felt something soft and he knew the feeling right away. 

"Oops, who was that?" He quickly said, wondering who's breasts he accidentally touched. George walked in shortly after and answered Derek's question.

"Derek, there's no one infront of you"

"I swear I just touched some girls-- uhh yeah nevermind" He quickly added. He heard foot steps infront of him and Nora's voice filled the room.

"I just got off the phone with Jamie, she's coming to see you Derek" Nora explained. Derek nodded as his parents helped him find the coach. He listened to the T.V until he heard the doorbell ring.

"DOOR!" He shouted.

"I'm right here, you don't have to shout" Casey's voice filled the room, her voice was so clear that it felt like she was only inches away.

"And how am I supposed to know that?" He asked her as he heard her foot steps fade. Jamie ran right passed Casey and knelt down to Derek's eye level.

"My pour baby!" She squealed as she pecked him on the lips.

"Can you guys do that somewhere else?" Derek noticed Casey's voice was filled with disgust.

"Sure, whatever" Jamie said, helping Derek up. "Let's go to you're room D, I'll help you forget all about you're little eye problem there"

Derek smirked, "Fine by me!"

_CASEY'S POV_

Casey rolled her eyes as she watched the happy couple walk up the stairs. She really hated Jamie, and it wasn't just because she was a bitch.

She felt bad for Derek, not only was he blind for the next twenty-four hours, but he had to put up with that blonde air head all day. _He probably doesn't even like her! _Casey thought. _I know Derek can be clueless, but he's not that stupid... I think. Yeah, he likes smarter girls!_ 'You mean like you?' It felt like she was having a mini debate with herself. She shook her head and tried to conentrate on other things, like homework. She smiled and ran upstairs.

Once she got in her room she remembered those concert tickets Derek got from his friend. _Derek always gets what he wants, how come I didn't get those tickets? _She heard a moan coming from Derek's room. _Okay, GROSS! _She thought as she turned her boom box on to mute out Jamie's slutty moans.

* * *

**Lol theres chapter one! Sorry it was kind of boring, I had to explain everything before actually getting to the good stuff. Reveiws please!:)**


	2. Being Jamie

**Okay, so I'm writing threee stories at once and they are all so different so if your a fan of one of then please be patient with my updating:) lol, I'm really excited to write this story so it might be updated a little faster then the other ones.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own LWD, argh...**

Chapter Two

_CASEY'S POV_

Casey finished her homework and cleaned her room in the past hour and a half. She was so bored she was even in the mood for hanging out with her parents. She looked at the time, _9:32_, _I guess I'll just go to sleep early tonight. _She thought. _How pathetic, a Friday night and I'm going to bed early.._

Casey got into her pijamas and turned off the light. Once she got under the covers she could hear everyone still awake in the house, including Jamie and Derek. Casey tried to concentrate on other things, but Derek kept sliding back into her head. Ever since she met him she knew they would be enemies, but recently she's realized that she's madly inlove with him. Casey huffed a sigh, not only did she have to live with him and not tell him, but she had to watch him and that stupid Jamie cuddle almost all the time. It's like she lives at their house. After a few minutes of convincing herself that Derek only liked Jamie for the pleasure, she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_NORMAL POV_

Derek woke up early because he was so excited to take of his bandages. Well atleast he thought he woke up early, he couldn't exactly see the time.

He got out of bed and slowly felt around the house until he reached the bathroom.

"You're up early" A female voice came from behind him,

"Casey?" He asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Yeah" She held his hand gently to confirm she was there.

"Want to help me take of my bandages?" He asked, freeing his hand.

"Sure" Casey said, getting on her tippy-toes as she unraveled the white tissue.

"Take all of them off" He said.

"I did.." Casey answered, a hint of worry in her voice.

"But.. but... I can't see!" Derek shouted. "I"M BLIND?!"

"Derek, Derek calm down!" Casey held his shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll get another operation or something. You're not blind." Her words calmed him and she could feel his muscles relax. It sent a tingly feeling in her body, knowing she could control him like that. "Come on, you need to sit down" Casey added, as she held both of his hands and led him towards his room. She sat him on his bed and then sat next to him.

"I have a hockey game tomorrow" Derek said, it sounded like his life was about to end.

"Don't worry, you can get another operation, everything will be alright" Casey said, as she rubbed his back. He noticed how touchy she was being. _Probably because your blind, she's just trying to help. That's all. _He told himself.

"Thanks Case" He said reaching out his hand. Casey looked at his hand, she knew he didn't like to hug her, but this was harsh. She took it anyway and he smirked.

"Well I'm going to go back to sleep now" He explained as he got under the covers.

"Alright" Casey said as she got up. Then she realized something, if Derek couldn't see.. then he wouldn't notice if she was there. And this might be the only time Casey gets to look at Derek with googly eyes and there would be no family or Jamie around. She smiled and walked to his door. "Later" She said as she closed the door, except she was still in his room.

She quietly tip toed towards his computer and sat down. Her heart was pumping fast because she felt like she was doing something rebelious. _How pathetic am I? _She thought. Casey scanned the room and then something caught her eye, the two concert tickets were lying on his desk, just waiting to be found. _Well If he can't see then I guess he can't go.. _she thought. Suddenly she heard footsteps in the hallway and someone calling Derek's name from downstairs. Now her heart was pumping faster then ever.

She quickly tip toed out of his room and closed the door behind her. As soon as she took two steps George's face appeared around the corner and he smiled at her.

"Good morning Casey" He said.

"Morning" Casey smiled back and slid past him almost tripping over her feet. _I'm never_ _being rebelious again! _She thought.

* * *

Casey sat at the table as everyone ate their breakfest in silence. Derek was there too except he had someone help him eat, Jamie. Casey rolled her eyes as she watched Jamie laugh everytime Derek took a bite of the toast she was holding. Soon everyone cleared out one by one. As Casey began to walk up the stairs she overheard Nora and George talking in the kitchen. 

"We still havn't fully paid for the first operation, how are we going to afford another?" Nora asked, concern in her voice.

"We'll figure this out Nora, we just need some time to collect money. He'll understand."

"He'll be blind for months!" Nora shouted. Casey wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not. She had heard enough, she ran upstairs to her room and jumped on her bed. _Pour Derek..._ she thought.

After and hour or two Casey remembered the tickets in Derek's room, she was going to grab them last time except George interupted. She peered out her door and saw Derek walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. _Perfect! _She thought as she snuck into his room. But as soon as she turned around she saw Jamie putting her shirt back on.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Casey quickly said as she turned around.

"Whatever, when Derek gets back tell him I left" Jamie said as she brushed past Casey, fixing her ruffled hair.

"My pleasure Jamie!" Casey smiled sarcastically, rolling her eyes as the skank left.

"Okay, I got to find those tickets!" Casey said as she rubbed her hands together. Right when she spotted them she was interupted by the door opening. It was Derek with his hands infront of him. He closed the door and locked it behind him, smirking towards Casey.

"I'm back Jamie" He said as he came closer, his hands stretched out. Casey gasped, he thought she was Jamie! Soon he reached Casey's shoulders and then he stopped.

"You're clothes are back on?" He asked confused.

"Umm .. yeah, I was cold" Casey said, trying to micmic Jamie.

"Well I'll warm you up baby" He said as he touched her cheeks, pulling her closer. Casey's heart was pumping so fast she felt like it would burst out of her chest. Derek smirked and leaned closer until their lips touched.

Casey panicked, first she didn't do anything until she felt Derek's warm tongue slide against her lips. She couldn't tell him it was her now, he would freak out and probably never speak to her again. So she opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss. Eventually she couldn't help herself and she kissed him back, her hands resting on his chest.

* * *

**Eeeep! Dasey! I LOVE writing this story, do you love reading it? Revieeeeeeeeew!!!!**


	3. Love at First Kiss?

**So I hope your liking this story:)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Life With Derek, tears**

Chapter Three

Casey pulled back to take a breath, she couldn't believe what was happening. Derek moved his hands down to her hips and slowly moved his right hand up her back. He was so gentle, it surprised her. Derek pulled her into a hug to whisper in her ear.

"Help me get to the bed" He said, smirking. Casey sighed, she knew this wasn't a good thing at all. But she always lusted for Derek, his body, his touch, his smirk, his kisses. _This could be my only chance _she thought. She held his hand and directed him to the bed, he sat down and pulled her closer until her knees were on either side of him.

"Weren't you wearing a skirt?" Derek asked as he touched her thighs.

Casey froze, she tried her best to lie. "I had pants in my purse..?"

Derek laughed. "Okay then.." He said as he shifted Casey to her back so he could be on top of her. He began to lift up her shirt, that's when Casey felt uncomfortable.

"I can't do this" She sighed, as she lightly pushed Derek off.

"Why not?.." Derek asked.

"I've never done it before" She said quietly, then she froze again. Casey was talking in her normal voice and she just let something slip.

"You do know we've done it like ten times right?" Derek asked.

_EW! No I did not know that, and I didn't want to anyway! _Casey cleared her throat, "Yeah, but this will be my first time while I'm sick.. I have to go, bye"

"Jamie, wait!" Derek said, but Casey already left. She ran into her room and closed the door. Casey sighed as she leaned against it and slowly slid until she was sitting down. _What have I done? _She thought. Casey quickly changed into another outfit so Derek wouldn't recognize it incase he accidentally touched her.

"CASEY! Can you come here?" Derek shouted from his room. _Oh crap!_

"Yeah?" She asked as she poked her head into his room.

"I want to go downstairs and I need some help" He said.

"Okay" She looked at his face and it almost broke her heart. He was sad. Sad because of what she did. _This is all Jamie's fault! _She thought.

She held both his hands and began leading him towards the stairs. "What's wrong?" She finally asked.

"Nothing"

"Kay" She answered, a little dissapointed.

Once they finally reached the main leval she led him to his couch and sat him down. "Derek, I'm really sorry" Casey said as she sat on the couch beside his.

"For what?"

_For Jamie, for what I did two minutes ago, for not telling you how I feel, for you're eye sight, and for you missing the concert. _"For you're eyes" She finally answered.

"Don't worry, It's not your fault Case, can you pass me the remote? I want to hear the hockey game"

"Yeah" Casey said as she huffed a sigh.

"Oh and you can leave now.."

"But I don't-- sure" She said as she walked off into the kitchen

* * *

"Casey!" Nora smiled, running towards her daughter. "Do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

"Not that I know of... why?" Casey asked.

"Well Edwin and Lizzie are off on a camping trip, and George and I were planning to go out for dinner. We need someone to watch Marti, and Derek?.. He can't really do that"

Casey sighed, she's been doing that a lot latley. "Sure Mom"

"Thanks so much!" Nora cheered as she pulled Casey into a tight hug. Once she was free she ran back to the family room.

"Where are you going tomorrow night?" She asked anxiously.

"Nowhere, I'm disabled remember?" Derek answered.

"Okay great!"

"Huh?.." Derek asked a little confused.

Casey began to panic as she searched for words, "Great that your, your not going anywhere... because then I can run errands as you hang out with Marti!"

"Whatever" Derek said.

_Why can't you treat me like you treat Jamie? Like you did a couple hours ago..._Casey thought. Suddenly she remembered something important.

"Hey Derek! Can I borrow those concert tickets you have?"

"No" He said simply.

"But you can't even--"

"No!"

"Please? I just nee--"

"NO! Now shutup!"

Casey caught her breath, she could feel the tears welling up at her eyes. She was glad he couldn't see her crack right infront of him. "I hate you!" She shouted as she ran up to her room.

"You'll get over it" Derek said, not caring.

* * *

The sun was falling behind the mountains and the night was creeping over the skies. Derek was in his room listening to music when he was interupted by his step sister.

"Phone!" She said, placing it in his hands. "It's Jamie" Derek took it and a smile appeared on his face, Casey rolled her eyes.

"Hey babe! I have to tell you something important" Casey stopped in her tracks to listen in on Derek's 'important' speech. "This has never happened to me before, and I thought it never will... But that kiss we shared this morning, was the best kiss I've ever had. And it's because I actually felt something, I don't know why but you're the first girl that I think I'm actually falling for"

Casey's heart started pumping faster and louder so she quickly escaped Derek's room and ran to her own. She touched her lips and smiled, he felt the _same_. _Except stupid Jamie is getting all the credit for it!_ She ignored the thought and skipped down stairs, a smirk plastered on her face. But little did she know, his conversation just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

**I love the reveiws!**


	4. There's the Dasey I Know

**Wow, it's been awhile.. eh? I've been kind of bummed since fanfiction deleted all my jonas brothers stories. But I guess that's good news for my life with derek fans! I will start up "Love Is Blind" again! Today is my birthday party though so I'll probably finish this update tomorrow and post it then. But let's not waste anytime... so shall we?**

*******

**UPDATE: I'm lazy, my bday party was exactly a week ago! Lol, I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween!  
**

Chapter Four

_(The reviews from you guys are what made me start up again, I've never had so many for only three chapters! I hope you're all still with me though!)_

THIS IS LATER SO DEREK'S EYES ARE ALL GOOD NOW=)

I'M SORRY FOR BEING LAZY!

"You got dumped?!" Edwin's muffled voice was heard from inside Derek's room. A loud shushing was heard slightly after."I'm sorry bro, but there's a first time for everything!"

"Why did I bother telling you?!" Derek looked disgusted as he pushed his little brother away.

"Because you needed to get out the tragic feelings that were buried beneath your tough exterior--" Edwin began, holding his heart.

"Not funny, Ed!" Derek shouted, pushing him out the door and slamming it.

"Nice talkin' to ya!" Edwin smiled at the shut door, turning around as he bumped into Lizzie. She stumbled backwards a bit.

"Watch where your going!" Lizzie whined, brushing off her shirt.

"Sorry Liz." Edwin smirked. "But guess what happened to Derek?"

Lizzie's eye brow's shot up, "I'm listening."

Edwin put his arm around his step-sister, leading them toward the game's closet. He peeked behind him into the empty hallway before stopping and walking inside their closet space. "Apparently Derek finally thought he was falling for a girl.. and she dumped him on the phone!" Edwin whispered with a smile.

"That's horrible! Is he okay?" Lizzie seemed concerned.

Edwin waved his hand, "He'll get over it. But can you believe it?! Derek got dumped! I mean.. finally!"

"I think your enjoying this a little too much.." Lizzie said, stepping past Edwin and out of the closet. He just stood there, dumbfounded.

--

Nora looked around at her family, everyone was in their seat.. quietly chewing their dinner. "Is something wrong?" She finally asked, causing six heads to look up at her.

"Could be better"

"Everything's fine!"

"Totally fine!"

"Why wouldn't it be fine..?"

"Nothing is wrong.. at all."

"I lost my monkey."

Everyone's voices seemed to talk at once as Nora stared weirdly at her family. "Something is definetely up." She mumbled.

Casey looked up at a frowning Derek, her face softened before she cleared her throat and dug at her food. Edwin spotted this and his eye brows shot up, causing Lizzie to kick him from under the table. George eyed his children.

"Nora's right, what's going on?" He asked sternly. The children kept quiet as they continued at their dinner. George looked at his eldest son, expecting to find the reason for all the bizarre silence. "Derek?" He called out, everyone's head shot up to look at Derek.

He just stared at his food, "Yeah?"

"What did you do _this _time?" George warned.

"Nothing." Derek mumbled.

George's face was clouded with confusion. He turned to his younger song. "Edwin?"

"Yes, dad?" Edwin looked up at his father with a smile.

"Did you do anything?"

"This one's not me, but I'm only quiet because Lizzie won't let me speak since Derek is hurt about something that Casey seems concerned for." Edwin spilled. Lizzie kicked him under the table, causing him to yelp. Nora then stared at Derek who looked up at Casey who turned away to glare at Edwin, who was still wincing from Lizzie's kick.

"I see.." George whispered. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

----

Casey sat at her computer, typing away on her journal. Her door suddenly opened, causing her to close the application without saving. She sighed, spinning around on her chair. Derek was sitting on her bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at the ground.

Casey cleared her throat, "Can I help you with something?"

Derek looked up at her. "Um, yeah actually." Casey's eyebrows shot up at this. "I know you're really... smart and stuff. Plus, you won't make fun of me if I talk to you about this.."

"About what?"

"Edwin said you were concerned, which is weird." Derek mumbled. "But I sort of need the help right now."

"About what?" Casey repeated.

"Jamie."

"That slut?" Derek's eyes widened at Casey's words. She smirked and continued. "If your planning on dumping her.. it's about time! She's been around here for longer then usual."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"_Step _sister, Derek." Casey corrected. "Thank God I'm not related to you!"

Derek laughed, "There's the Casey I know." Casey nodded in approval before Derek continued. "Well she dumped me actually.."

"That's great!" Casey cheered, Derek seemed confused so Casey cleared her throat. "That's great because.. I never liked her anyway! Yeah, I think you shuold have went for that other girl in our Biology class.. she's a lot smarter and--

"Casey! You're off topic!" Derek laughed, "But the thing is, I still have feelings for her. Wow, I sound like such a sap.."

"Don't worry about it Derek, I'll keep your sensitive side a secret." Casey promised. "As for Jamie, I think time will help you get over it. It may hurt now but your heart will be stonger in the long-run."

"I'm sorry, but this is too cheesy." Derek confessed, throwing a pillow at Casey and leaving the room.

"There's the Derek I know." Casey smiled, watching the door.

**It's lame, I know! But an update was badly needed. I'm sorry if I don't update as much as I should.. I'm having some boy issues myself. And oh yeah, school takes up time XD! But 'd love to see some great reviews!!**

**PS!!**

**Who hates the new fanfiction? I KNOW I DO! It's so confusing!!  
**


End file.
